Seawing Sisters in Aquadome
by Keizion
Summary: (Well, its finally here, my first one shot, and the first time I ever did a Rocket league Fanfiction.) The weirdest dream occurred right after Sunny was deemed the queen of Sandwings, but now, a gift comes to one of the Dragonets of Prophecy, Tsunami. Was the dream a future insight to a scenario, or does this relate to what they could do without their claws and teeth?


_**Aquadome in Summer palace**_

 _(I wanted to make this for fun. This should be a break for me. )_

Within the boundaries of the reformed Pyrrhia,with the fall of the three Sandwing queens, and Sunny being chosen as the replacement, the scorching was only a piece of history, to be soon forgotten. Everything seemed almost sincere from the peace from the other territories, but some were also on a thin line, standing in between war, and peace. Such as the Skywings, and some were probably Sandwings as well, being beaten down with that eternal thought that was forced within their mind. Without a doubt, the five of the Prophecy was fake, but they made it happen. Nightwings now have a settlement in rain forest, being watched over by any Rainwing, or preferably Glory, who wanted to take each life of the cruel dragons. Still, with that in mind, the dream visitors were still intact on those lands.

One day, Sunny decided to regain possession of a dream visitor, and wanted to give it to one of her friends, so that they may try it. So she searched for the Summer palace, and it was above the surface of the ocean, still gleaming in the sunlight like always. She handed it to Anenome once she saw her, with a few strange actions along the way.

"Can you pass this on to Tsunami?" Sunny asked.

"I can." Anemone replied. "Wait isn't this some kind of Animus-touched object?"

"It is a Dreamvisitor, one out of three." Sunny said. "I think your sister will make a good use of it."

"To be honest, I am not interested in those types of things, thank you." Anemone said.

"Well, if you see your sister Tsunami, tell her that I stopped by today." Sunny said with a cheerful tone.

She left, and Anemone held one of Darkstalker's Dreamvisitors in her claw. Although, next to the gift of one of the objects, was a dream that she had when she was sleeping last night. Some kind of vehicle, that extorted a trail of fire and smoke. She watched over it, and saw the cars being driven with no control from the owner's hands whatsoever. There were four of them, two on each side, being positioned like it was a cross formation. There was a blue color, and an orange as well on each side. The wheels being used as a movement option, while they were in a cage underwater, seeming like it was near the Seawing territory as well. Then, a random voice came in, counting from three to one, and then saying; "Go!" at the top of his lungs. All four vehicles went towards the ball, and then the ball shot up into the air due to all four of them launching it at the same time, and one of the cars on each team backed up, and jumped for it. It rolled onto the Orange side, and a blue car that looked like a long pointy triangle came up and smacked it to make the ball go in. The other team tried to save it, but it was already too late. The closest they could get was at the edge of the ball at the second it rolled in. Then it made a explosion, causing the cars to all be blown back.

Then each one was positioned the same way, but this time, there were six, and one was in the box. It looked like a well tuned game, probably used for entertainment and keeping an object away from an enemy, but with one vehicle, which seemed highly impossible at the time. Then again, this could be referencing to their wings as they flew in the sky, which was common these days. The announcer did the same sequence, and on the sound of the word 'Go', the ones that were positioned at an X position went for the ball. All of them hit it at the same time, as the ball once again shot up to the ceiling, then backing down, but what was strange was it was now faster, more forceful. It went to the ground and bounced up from the surface of the glass, not even breaking it. Nobody jumped up for it, because it was going too fast, and the opposing goal shot would probably be too unpredictable to take aim. Once the ball was at it's maximum height, it fell back down, and suddenly one of the orange defenders charged with the flames burning hot, and then he jumped mid way, tilting his car up while his altitude was rising. When it got close, he flipped the car, causing the ball to go forward at fast speeds, and then it bounced, almost hitting the goalie. The play was absolutely amazing in her eyes, as the ball bounced in, exploding in midair and expanding dust and smoke from the impact.

She was really liking the way it was being played, until it was frozen, almost like someone had control of her dreams. Everything was still colored, but the announcer did not speak, the revving of the engines was not heard, and no of the underwater life was moving. It was like it was a iced over kingdom, as if the weirdest sounding event was just created.

She muttered under her breath, lightly laughing while saying; "The Frosting". Although if the Icewings did that, then it would be entirely deadly, since Icewings' breath can freeze your insides and cause major damage, eventually leading to death. All it took was one blast of the icy wind, spewed from it's mouth. She forgot about that immediately and continued on following Sunny's demand. She felt a bit left out since that dream was probably the most fun she had in years, despite just watching, and she wished she could try it out as well. Anemone held the dreamvisitor tightly in her grasp of her claw, and went where Tsunami was, which was now sitting between the stone and liquid. She turned back, seeing her sister and immediately came up to her and hugged her with a relieved expression. She seemed this way, until a moment later, when she pondered why she was here.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the school right now?" Tsunami asked while tapping her lightly on the harness.

"No, you said it before, It shut down due to all of those attacks and bombings." Anemone stated. "Wasn't Moon the one who saved most of the students there?"

"Oh yeah." Tsunami remembered and said.

"Also, I want to give you something." Anemone held out the Dreamvisitor in her claw, handing it to Tsunami. "Sunny wanted you to have this."

"Isn't that... One of Darkstalker's dreamvisitors?" Tsunami asked.

"That was too easy just to guess. I know you have saw that before." Anemone bragged. "Anyway, sunny thought that you might have some experience trying to see what the other Dragons in the Seawing kingdom are up to." She said while placing it in Tsunami's claw and then left it in her hand. "Just in case there is a dragon who is about to commit Treason. Y'know, against Queen coral, and probably overthrowing her."

"That is what she said?" Tsunami asked. "That is kind of unusual, she has little room for negative things in her mind."

"No, that is my prediction, she asked me to give this to you, and telling you that she landed here." Anemone said. "I guess I will see you later, it is getting late."

Tsunami said bye to her royal sister, and then walked the opposite direction once they both walked out of the arch. The night was quickly approaching, so Anemone slept with her mother Coral, and then tried to make the dream happen once again. What was different is, that she was in the perspective of the car, as if there was a camera. The wheels moved forwards, backwards and the car turned, as Anemone realized that she could control the car in the dream. The map was the same as before, Aquadome. Her model, was a strange shaped car, that looked like a rectangular box, but had a tilted nose that was flat and had neon lights shooting out of the triangles. The car was dubbed by the announcer, the Breakout, Type S. She silently cheered when she was sleeping and cheered in her dream.

Then, she commanded the car to go towards the ball, and so it did, as another car chased after it on the opposing side. she saw that the opposing car on the other side, had a very pointy nose, as it looked like her snout as well, but except more round and centered. She knew that if she did not speed up quickly, she would be out of luck, because then she would be crushed or pushed a very far distance. She tried to imagine the back of the car, but that did not do anything. Then she looked on the inside, and then thought about that. Within an instant, the Special modeled Breakout began speeding with a straight line, being inside a bunch of circles, and the wheels spun faster than a train. The car made it there just in time to hit the ball at the same time as the other car, but then she realized that she lost controls of the thruster, as it sputtered out on the midway of the second half of the kickoff. She panicked, as she knew that she was about to lose, as the other car jumped and made the ball bounce and go to her side on the very right at the corner. She tried to go for the pads that were with a shape that was like a soccer ball, and once she impacted it, the boost started up once again. She then realized that any pad with a orange glow instantly fixed the engines and the boost was like a very old machine, needing to be constantly tuned and repaired.

The ball bounced off the corner, and shot up into the air, as Anemone thought about last time where the automated car that she was spectating got the ball within midair. She knew that her car could do it too, so she boosted for about a half a second and then jumped, activating boost afterwards. Her car sped towards the ball, and it hit the ball while making it bounce off of the ground, as the opponent tried to block it, but it could not reach that high, as the ball gone straight for the top section of the box. The ball made it past the gate, and it exploded ash everywhere, making a clear victory for Anemone.

 **"Blue wins!"** The announcer shouted.

She then saw the score. 3 to 1. and saw a whole list of things in her dream. She saw her name at the bottom left, but then she realized that there was another name on the bottom left. It clearly said: "Tsunami", as she looked around. She then decided to continue playing on this fun dream game before it was day.

After the sun broke dawn, she woke up, looking for her sister, and she was looking at some of the eggs. She saw the statue that once threatened to destroy all the eggs and framing Webs for it. She also watched carefully, constantly looking around in all directions.

"Can I ask you one question Tsunami?" Anemone asked.

"Sure." Tsunami replied.

"Did you also see cars in your dream, or did you use your dreamvisitor to play with me inside it?" Anemone asked.

"What?" Tsunami gasped. "How did you know it was me?"

"Bottom left corner, it said for me in this order: Anemone, Tsunami." Anemone said. "You were really playing good and beating me after that round where I got the ball in while being in midair."

"I suppose that was fun. But maybe this time, we can face off with another team together." Tsunami laughed. "Also, before I came into your dream, I searched around in others, and there was nobody who wanted to kill queen Coral."

 _ **(And that is the end folks, Time to write on the fanfictions I am currently working on, the Second moon and Recollection of Corrupted Memories! Note: Random fan, If you want it to Destiny, then fanfiction should allow a quad catagory feature. That would help a lot. Anyways I hope I see you next time. Bye!)**_


End file.
